The present invention relates to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and particularly to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus consisting of two sections that can be separated and combined.
In an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, the interior of an object being imaged is scanned by a pulsed ultrasonic beam and an echo is received, image data corresponding to the intensity of the echo is obtained, and a xe2x80x9cB-modexe2x80x9d image is produced from the image data. This technique is sometimes referred to as B-mode imaging.
Moreover, a Doppler shift in the echo of the pulsed ultrasound is determined, and a color image representing the flow velocity distribution of blood flow etc., i.e., a xe2x80x9ccolor Dopplerxe2x80x9d image, is produced based on the Doppler shift. Alternatively, a color image representing the power of the Doppler signal, i.e., a xe2x80x9cpower Dopplerxe2x80x9d image, is produced. This technique is sometimes referred to as pulsed Doppler imaging.
Furthermore, a Doppler shift in an echo of continuous wave (CW) ultrasound is determined, and is represented as a frequency spectrum image and as a Doppler sound. This technique is sometimes referred to as continuous wave Doppler imaging.
The image and sound obtained by such imaging are saved in a storage medium or a recording medium as imaging data, and read out as required and displayed on a display device for diagnosis. In an ultrasonic imaging apparatus having network accessing means, the imaging data may be saved on a server in a network for permitting other terminals connected to the network to use the imaging data.
Improvements in semiconductor IC integration and electronic part miniaturization have led to progressive reduction of the size and weight of ultrasonic imaging apparatuses. However, aside from those having simplified functions, general-purpose ultrasonic imaging apparatuses, which can perform all of the B-mode imaging, pulsed Doppler imaging and continuous wave Doppler imaging, can save imaging data, and enable network access, have not yet achieved sufficient size and weight reduction for portability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ultrasonic imaging apparatus that responds to the requirement for both portability and versatility.
(1) In accordance with one aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is an ultrasonic imaging apparatus comprising: a portable imaging apparatus comprising ultrasonic imaging means; and a support apparatus which comprises supporting means for supporting extension of functions of the imaging apparatus, and which is electrically connected to and mechanically joined to the imaging apparatus so that it can be removably combined with the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since a portable imaging apparatus comprising ultrasonic imaging means, and a support apparatus comprising supporting means for extending the functions of the imaging apparatus can be removably combined, the imaging apparatus can be removed from the support apparatus for carrying, and ultrasonic imaging can be performed at a site to which the imaging apparatus is carried. Moreover, when the imaging apparatus is used with the support apparatus combined, the functions of the imaging apparatus are extended by support from the support apparatus and the apparatus is imparted with versatility.
(2) In accordance with another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (1), wherein the imaging apparatus has a pair of surfaces that can be folded so that the surfaces face each other.
In the invention of this aspect, since the imaging apparatus has a pair of surfaces that can be folded so that the surfaces face each other, it can be folded for carrying.
(3) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (2), wherein one surface of the pair of surfaces is provided with a display section and the other is provided with an operating section.
In the invention of this aspect, since one surface of the foldable pair of surfaces is provided with a display section and the other is provided with an operating section, the operating section can be manipulated while observing the display section with the pair of folded surfaces opened.
(4) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(3), wherein the support apparatus has a mounting portion for mounting the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus has a mounting portion for the imaging apparatus, the support apparatus and the imaging apparatus can be suitably combined.
(5) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (4), wherein the mounting portion has a connecting portion for electrically connecting the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the mounting portion has a connecting portion for electrically connecting the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus, the mounting spontaneously forms electrical connection.
(6) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (5), wherein the mounting portion has a joining portion for mechanically joining the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the mounting portion has a joining portion for mechanically joining the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus, the mounting spontaneously forms a mechanical joint.
(7) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(6), wherein the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus have individual CPU""s operating under respective OS""s that are different in kind from each other.
In the invention of this aspect, since the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus have individual CPU""s operating under respective OS""s that are different in kind from each other, the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus can be provided with respective CPU""s and OS""s that are suitable for their scales.
(8) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (7), wherein the OS for the CPU in the imaging apparatus has a simpler configuration than the OS for the CPU in the support apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since an OS having a simpler configuration than the OS for the CPU in the support apparatus is employed as the OS for the CPU in the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus can be provided with a CPU and OS having a scale suitable for its portability.
(9) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(8), wherein the imaging apparatus is operated by power supplied from a direct current power supply.
In the invention of this aspect, since the imaging apparatus is operated by power supplied from a direct current power supply, a battery can be used for the power supply.
(10) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (9), wherein the direct current power supply is a battery built in the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the imaging apparatus is operated by power supplied from a built-in battery, the imaging apparatus can be used even at a site not equipped with a power supply.
(11) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(10), wherein the support apparatus is operated by power supplied from an alternating current power supply.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus is operated by power supplied from an alternating current power supply, a commercial alternating current power supply can be used.
(12) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(11), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for supplying power to the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus supplies power to the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not be independently supplied with power.
(13) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(12), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for supplying high voltage power to the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus supplies high voltage power to the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not have a high voltage generating section.
(14) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(13), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for supplying power to an external device.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus supplies power to an external device, the external device need not be independently supplied with power.
(15) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (12)-(14), wherein the means for supplying power comprises means for insulating a primary and a secondary of a power supply path.
In the invention of this aspect, since the primary and secondary of the power supply path from the support apparatus are insulated, electric leakage across different systems can be prevented.
(16) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(15), wherein the ultrasonic imaging means in the imaging apparatus and the supporting means in the support apparatus comprise means for performing data communication between the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since data communication is performed between the imaging apparatus and the support apparatus, support of the imaging apparatus by the support apparatus can be suitably achieved.
(17) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(16), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for performing data communication with an external device.
In the invention of this aspect, since the support apparatus performs data communication with an external device, cooperation with the external device can be suitably achieved.
(18) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (16) or (17), wherein the means for performing data communication comprises means for insulating a primary and a secondary of a data communication path.
In the invention of this aspect, since the primary and secondary of the data communication path from the support apparatus are insulated, electric leakage across different systems can be prevented.
(19) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(18), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for recording an image captured by the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since an image captured by the imaging apparatus is recorded by the support apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not record the image.
(20) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(19), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for managing an image captured by the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since an image captured by the imaging apparatus is managed by the support apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not manage the image.
(21) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(20), wherein the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for outputting an image captured by the imaging apparatus to an external device.
In the invention of this aspect, since external output of an image captured by the imaging apparatus is performed by the support apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not output the image to an external device.
(22) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (21), wherein the means for outputting an image comprises means for insulating a primary and a secondary of an image output path.
In the invention of this aspect, since the primary and secondary of an image output path from the support apparatus are insulated, electric leakage across different systems can be prevented.
(23) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding any one of (1)-(22), wherein: the ultrasonic imaging means in the imaging apparatus comprises means for performing either or both of B-mode imaging or/and pulsed Doppler imaging; and the supporting means in the support apparatus comprises means for performing continuous wave Doppler imaging through the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since B-mode imaging and/or pulsed Doppler imaging are performed by the imaging apparatus and continuous wave Doppler imaging is performed by the support apparatus through the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not have most of the equipment for performing the continuous wave Doppler imaging.
(24) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (23), wherein the means for performing continuous wave Doppler imaging comprises means for supplying a continuous wave transmit signal to the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since a continuous wave transmit signal for performing the continuous wave Doppler imaging is supplied by the support apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not have a continuous wave transmit signal generating section.
(25) In accordance with still another aspect to solve the aforementioned problem, the present invention is the ultrasonic imaging apparatus as described regarding (23) or (24), wherein the means for performing continuous wave Doppler imaging comprises means for gathering a continuous wave receive signal from the imaging apparatus.
In the invention of this aspect, since a continuous wave receive signal for performing the continuous wave Doppler imaging is gathered by the support apparatus, the imaging apparatus need not have a continuous wave receive signal processing section.
As described above in detail, the present invention can provide an ultrasonic imaging apparatus that responds to the requirement for both portability and versatility.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.